Boy OR Girl ?
by Egy NanoNano
Summary: Mama Tao ini pria/ Mama ingin kau Operasi …./Tao itu pria atau wanita ?.../ DIAM KALIAN KALAU TIDAK …maaf kan aku ..tapi aku tidak suka disamakan dengan wanita../Kris itu kekasih ku tapi Chanyeol tunangan ku?../Tao kenapa lama sekali kau tertidur ?..kau tidak bosan dengan Rumah Sakit ..?/Ajumma ini kah yang kau ingin kan?..(KRISTAO, CHANTAO)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Boy Or Girl**

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Genre : Romance, , Family, ****Drama, School**

**Length : Chapter**

**Casts : TaoRis, TaoChan / TaoYeol**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : YAOI , BL/ BOYS LOVE , GAY , Typo Bertebaran Tidak Karuan, Kayaknya Gaje Banget, Eyd Nya Juga Buruk. **

** .**

**I Told You Before, If You Hate Yaoi, Better If You Don't Read My Fanfic, Okay ?**

**.  
**

**-#-#-#-#-Boy Or Girl-#-#-#-#-**

**…**

**…**

**…**

* * *

**Prolog**

* * *

**…**

**…**

**…**

Tao atau Huang Zi Tao adalah seorang Pria, namun dengan wajahnya yang sangat imut dan cantik yang menggoda banyak yang mengira dia seorang Wanita.

.

.

"Tao …. Kau itu kan wanita kenapa sekolah disini ?"

"Hey jika aku seorang wanita aku tidak bakalan mau bersekolah di sekolah khusus P-R-I-A.."

"sebenarnya Gender mu apa sih ,Tao ..? Kau itu pria tapi kau selalu berdandan dan lihatlah kau bahkan menggunakan lipsgloss warna pink dan anting-anting panjang mu itu"

.

.

* * *

Baginya sudah biasa. Bukan sudah biasa tapi bersikap semua itu hal yang biasa terjadi. Sebenarnya kehidupan ini membuat ku muak , sangat muak . yang ku ingin kan hanyalah hidup dengan normal jangan dibedakan.

.

.

Aku juga ingin diakui bahwa aku seorang pria. Namun terlahir dengan wajah cantik seperti ini adalah suatu anugrah terbesar. Tapi lama-kelamaan semua itu justru membuatku tertekan. Harus mematuhi perintah _Mama_ dengan ini – itu , semuanya. Ingin rasanya bermain sepakbola , basket , bahkan aku ingin berkelahi . namun, dari pada seperti itu _Mama _ akan menyuruhku untuk menari balet, bermain biola , les piano atau kegiatan yang paling aku tidak suka.

.

.

* * *

"MAMAA..! Cukup…! Tao ini Pria ,Ma"Tangis ku disela teriakan sakit hati ku.

"TAO ..! DIAM ! JANGAN MEMBANTAH ! KAU HARUS OPERASI SECEPATNYA!" bentak _Mama_ . kenapa harus seperti ini?

_Sakit Ma_

_Benar benar sakit Ma_

_Kenapa Mama tidak pernah mau melihat fakta _

_Aku ini Pria _

_Bukan_

_Wanita_

.

.

.

* * *

"Hiks…hiks….ke..kenapa seperti ini, _ge_ ?"aku pun meraung di pelukan pemuda yang selalu menjagaku ini.

"maaf….. aku tidak dapat membantu mu sama sekali… maaf "

"Kris _ge_.. _Mama_ jahat dia benar bener jahat ,_ge_ "

"jadi , _Mama_ mu tetap memaksamu untuk operasi ? itu sangat bahaya "frustasinya.

"_Mama_ ingin mengubah seluruh tubuhku, kata orang operasi plastik itu sangat menyakitkan , aku takut _ge_"

"mungkin ini yang terbaik ,Tao. Jika kau nanti menjadi seorang wanita . kita bisa menikah dengan tenang tanpa ada yang melarang kita dengan alasan _gender"_

"Oh bagus! Jadi _gege_ mendukung _Mama_. Jadi _gege_ tidak menerimaku apa adanya, atau memang _gege_ masih belum menerima ku yang seorang Pria ini ?"Tangisku dengan mata yang memerah karena kecewa sangat kecewa.

"Bu…bukan ! bukan maksud ku, Tao " Cegahnya.

"aku akan melakukan operasi itu, dan

untuk terakhir kalinya

hari ini kita bertemu

sampai bertemu

2 tahun kemudian "

.

.

* * *

"seharusnya dari dulu kau menyetujuinya ,Tao"

".."

"Mama sudah memesan tiket , ayo kita ke Korea "

.

.

"setelah ini kau akan bertunangan dengan Chanyeol , anak dari teman baik Mama"

.

.

"Baby… gege disini ku mohon bangun lah? Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan gege , eum? Atau kau sangat suka dengan kamar ini?"

.

.

"Hey? Kau siapa?"

"kau sendiri siapa ? kenapa memegang tangan tunangan ku?"

"aku kekasihnya!"

"tapi aku Tunangannya !"

..

..

..

..

**TBC / DELETE **

****HEY HEY HEY GUE MEMBUAT CERITA BARU LAGI SEMODA PARA READERS GAK BOSAN DENGAN CERITA GAJE INI YAH ?**

**BILA ANDA BOSAN ATAU MUAL SIAPKAN PLASTIK *HAHAHA**

**DI CERITA INI **

**gue bayar mahal mahal artis-artisnya yaitu EXO nanti juga akan ada B2ST ada BTS juga mungkin ada BAP **

**JADI JANGAN SAMPE KETINGGALAN DENGAN CERITA INI**

***(IKLAN GAGAL)**

**Thank you for readers **

**Back?**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**.**

**.**

**OK**

**(membungkuk 90°)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Boy Or Girl**

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Genre : Romance, , Family, ****Drama, School**

**Length : Chapter**

**Casts : TaoRis, TaoChan / TaoYeol**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : YAOI , BL/ BOYS LOVE , GAY , Typo Bertebaran Tidak Karuan, Kayaknya Gaje Banget, EYD Nya Juga Buruk, Masih Belum Bisa Buat Penulisan 100% Benar.**

**I Told You Before, If You Hate Yaoi, Better If You Don't Read My Fanfic, Okay ?**

**-#-#-#-#-Boy Or Girl-#-#-#-#-**

_Barbie…_

_Barbie…_

_Barbie…._

_Kau cantik_

_sangat cantik…_

_Cantik_

_Terlahir didunia hanya untuk mengikuti aturan main permainan_

_Namun, tidak ada yang menganggapnya di keluarganya_

_Kehidupan begitu mengerikan_

_._

_._

_Kesalahan dimasalalu adalah malapetaka dikehidupan saat ini._

_Seharusnya dia tidak memilih ikut bersama ayahnya dan meninggalkan ibunya._

_Dan kini dia harus menanggung aturan main oleh ibunya._

_._

_._

_Turuti aku, Untuk menebus kesalahan mu!_

_Kehidupan hanyalah sebuah permainan semata._

_Jika kau tidak bisa mengakhiri permainan tersebut kau akan _

_Game Over_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tubuh yang mendekati kata sempurna. Sempurna dalam arti semua yang ada pada dirinya benar-benar lengkap tidak ada kata cacat . Namun, hanya satu. Kecacatan hati seorang yang seharusnya mempunyai sinar putih murni. Ternoda dengan bercak-bercak kemerahan. Tubuh yang tidak berdosa namun nyatanya jauh dari kata tidak 'berdosa'.

"Ma…?" ucapnya dengan nada begitu lembut.

"hn-…."Dia tidak begitu menghiraukannya.

"Ma.. bodylotion ini tidak co..co-cok u-untukku "dengan sangat gugup dia menyerahkan botol berwarna merah jambu bertutub silver. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum dan mendekati anaknya. Yah dia anaknya. Anak kandungnya.

"Sekarang apa, Zi ?" ternyata buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Suara merdu pemuda itu ternyata menurun dari ibunya.

"Kulitku terasa terbakar … ini sangat panas"tuturnya. Ibunya mengambil lotion itu dan tersenyum.

"Itu hanya efek perubahannya saja ,Zi"jawab ibunya kalem. "Tapi, mama suka kulitmu sedikit mengkilat. Kau harus bersabar untuk mendapatkan kulit yang eksotis, Zi"Dibelainya surai hitam milik anaknya.

"Tapi tidak perlu dipaksakan seperti ini"gumam Zitao."Ma, apakah masih perlu suntikan obat itu? Kalau sudah pakai _lotion_ ini pakai ini saja tidak per-…"

"Zi Tao! Ini untuk penampilanmu juga. Dan ingat **apa kesalahanmu? Bukan kah kau sudah berjanji untuk menuruti hmmm?**" Seperti bermuka dua sang ibu memeluk Zitao dengan senyuman yang sangat menakutkan.

_Zitao takut_

_Sangat takut._

Zitao mengangguk paham. Zitao berjalan mengambil beberapa peralatan sekolahnya. Entah, sudah beberapa hari dia tidak menyentuhnya lagi karena kesibukannya didunia modeling. Zitao sedikit melirik ibunya yang mengambil atasan seragamnya.

"Ma, kosongkan jadwalku hari ini ya, Ma! Zitao harus sekolah. Sudah seminggu Zitao tidak masuk "mohonnya.

"Sebenarnya hari ini ada pertemuan. Tuan Zulmi model majalah dewasa itu ingin bertemu dan membicarakan tentang pemotretan disalah satu hotel. Dan yah, dia 'tertarik' padamu,Zi" senyumnya.

"Mama yang mengatur semua aku hanya menurut saja. Tapi, biarkan aku masuk sekolah seharian full hari ini."helaan nafas berat dari Zitao. Ibunya membantu memakaikan dasi ke anak putra kesayangannya itu.

"Zi, dia juga menginginkanmu malam ini"lanjutnya. Zitao menunduk, tau arah pembicaraan ini.

"Baiklah, asal sesudah aku sekolah"Zitao mencium pipi kanan dan pipi kiri sang mama. "Tapi, bisakah Mama menyarankannya untuk memakai pengaman…. Belilah _Kondom_ merek terbaik "sarannya.

"Sepertinya untuk yang itu ,Mama tidak mengizinkan"Ibunya menatap Zitao dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Kau harus total melayani partner mu,Zi" namun Zitao langsung melangkah pergi.

Sang Ibu duduk di pinggir ranjang Zitao. Setelah Zitao pergi hanya keheningan yang melanda. Senyuman yang terpatri sedari tadi hilang dengan terganti dengan amarah yang melanda.

_"Semua ini karena mu! Semuanya menghilang karena mu !Dan kau tau , dia akan menjadi mainanku yang bernilai jual tinggi. Seumur hidupku aku tak akan pernah memaafkan kalian. Kalian harus membayar semua dineraka"_ Ucapnya penuh amarah pada sebuah figura didekat ranjang Zitao. Terlihat sebuah foto dimana Zitao kecil di peluk oleh kedua orang dewasa : _ayah kandungnya dan … seorang ibu tiri yang di pilih Zitao kecil._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Selama perjalanan kesekolah Zitao hanya merenung. Untung saja, ibu tercintanya tidak akan pernah melepasnya, dengan seorang supir dan seorang sahabatnya sendari kecil. Sepertinya, bila menyebut sahabatnya ini dengan seorang maid akan sangat kejam. Bagi seorang Zitao yang diberi fasilitas lengkap, Luhan nama yang sering Zitao sebutkan. Dia bertanggung jawab atas tugas-tugas Zitao. Namun khusus untuk Luhan dia bertanggung jawab di tugas-tugas sekolah Zitao. Bukannya, Zitao malas untuk mengerjakan tugas ,Tapi dengan padatnya jadwal Zitao belum lagi Zitao harus pemotretan di luar daerah tidak memungkinkan untuk mengerjakan semua itu. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri sudah menjadi dosen disalah satu universitas terkemuka di China berkat segala biaya yang ditanggung oleh keluarga Zitao , Luhan bisa sampai menjadi dosen.

"ge …"lirik Zitao melihat Luhan sibuk menulis rumus-rumus yang begitu rumit. "berhentilah….. tak cukup waktu lagi untuk mengerjakan tugasku"pintanya.

"Ma… maafkan aku Zi, aku tidak sempat mengerjakan tugasmu. Ini salahku, tidak seharusnya aku tertidur tadi malam hingga mengabaikannya"Entah perasaan takut menyelimuti Luhan. Luhan sangat tau luang lingkup Zitao dan betapa overprotektifnya mama Zitao. Kesalahan sekecil apapun akan menjadi besar dan berbahaya. Mungkin kalimat 'mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami' tidak lah pas untuk ibunda Zitao karena ibunda Zitao tidak akan pernah membiarkan masalah lepas begitu saja.

"haah! Ini salah ku ge…. Seharusnya aku lebih mementingkan tugas fisika dan matematikaku dibandingkan melayani sutradara yang gila akan sex itu"ucapnya.

"Ta…tapi Zi…i..ini"

"Sekali dihukum tak apa kan ?" sedikit gurauan.

Namun, suasanya berubah derastis di lingkungan sekolah. Berapa helaan nafas Zitao hembuskan. Entah, apa dan mengapa dia selalu berfikir , Bukan! Tapi mencoba menghilangkan fikiran itu. Dia tidak begitu diterima dikalangan masyarakat sekolah. Rata-rata yang bersekolah disini adalah anak-anak dari orang penting, sedangkan dia …

"Masih bisa kau muncul di sekolah, _Bitch ?"_ sedikit perenggangan dipagi hari. Sudah biasa.

Zitao terus berjalan sampai didalam kelasnya. Semua langsung terdiam, seperti melihat seseorang hantu. Hei Zitao juga manusia!.

Acuh, cuek. Sudah terbiasa Zitao alami. Memang luang lingkup sekolah tidak lah pas untuk Zitao. Sekolah ini termasuk sekolah bertaraf internasional dan hanya siswa-siswa terpilih dan rata-rata siswa disini adalah anak orang kaya, orang terpenting dan Zitao ? walau dia bisa membayar lebih untuk masuk kesekolah ini namun…. Karena dia adalah artis porn jadi banyak yang menjauhinya. Tapi, apa salah nya? Toh mereka tidak dirugikan.

Zitao hanya bisa diam di tempat duduknya dengan headset di telinga dengan volume full sudah cukup baginya.

Riuh suasana, ternyata pemuda albino memasukki kelasnya dengan tas yang diselempangkan coba liat rambutnya terlalu stylelis untuk kalangan pelajar tapi dengan gayanya yang cool tidak ada yang tidak terjebak dengan pesonanya. Pandangannya menuju pemuda yang sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu dengan memejamkan mata.

"Hey, Zi !" tepuk nya santai. Pemuda yang tadinya sibuk dengan dunianya pun perlahan membuka kelopak matanya yang indah.

"Hunna…."melodi indah terluncur dari bibir peachnya.

"Akhirnya kau masuk sekolah … ku kira kau akan dibawa Mama mu pergi ke planet sex "ucapnya santai dengan membalikan kursi hingga bisa berhadapan dengan Zitao.

"Jangan menggodaku.."dicubitnya lengan Sehun. "Hun…. Kau seperti orang yang belum mandi dan parahnya gayamu seperti sedang selesai meniduri anak orang "Zitao menilai penampilan sahabatnya iitu.

"Zi, ku peringatkan ya ! wajahmu itu cantik dan kau juga seorang cosplayer tapi euummm… aku tidak setuju dengan cara bicaramu yang terlalu….. fulgar"koreksinya. " dan satu lagi ! sudah seminggu ini gaya ku seperti ini, hanya kau saja yang jarang masuk sekolah .. sebenarnya dua hari yang lalu aku pakai 3 tindik dan yeaah aku harus berurusan dengan guru-guru tua itu"sindir Sehun. Zitao tersenyum melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya.

"Ku tidak menaati peraturan ,Hunna "

"Dan kau lebih dari itu, Zi. Kau bahkan hanya beberapa hari masuk sekolah dalam satu minggu. Kau menikmati sekali dengan penis-penis yang selalu memasuki tubuhmu dan lagi kau it…."_Astaga, lancar sekali kau Sehun_. Lihatlah ekspresi wajah Zitao yang berubah murung.

"Zi…. Zi.. maa…maaf…zii.. aku tidak bermaksud "Sehun terlihat gugup.

"I'm fine, Hunnaa"senyumnya. Sehun tau senyum terpaksa dari Zitao.

"Zi.."

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Satu gelengan kepala

"Why?"

"Hunna kau terlalu banyak bicara kali ini "

"aah… maafkan aku"

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao berjalan sendiri di kolidor sekolah dengan membawa beberapa roti dan satu susu kotak dia berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya untuk makan siang.

Angin semilir menerpa wajah indah Zitao. Selalu seperti ini dia terbawa suasana. Mungkin saat seperti ini dia merasakan ketenangan hidup. Bahkan makanan yang dia bawa tak disentuhnya. Menikmati terpaan angin dibawah pohon rindang.

_Sreekk_

_Sreekk_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat familiar ditelinga namja manis ini. Dia sudah tau siapa dari suara langkah itu. Dia hanya tersenyum, tidak berniat menghadap kearah seseorang itu. Dan dirasakannya seseorang itu mendekat dan ikut duduk disampingnya.

"kapan kau datang ,Zi?" suara itu suara yang selalu menghidupkan hari-hari suramnya. Suara berat namun terdengar lembut untuk Zitao.

"Tadi malam, ge "Zitao membuka kelopak mata indahnya dan menatap pemuda disampingnya. Perbedaan yang cukup jauh. Walau Zitao seorang pria dan mempunyai tinggi yang lebih ,tapi pria disamping banyak perbedaan yang mencolok. _Semua sempurna_. Sempurna untuk terlahir seorang pria. Dengan rahang tegas, bahu lebar , tinggi diatas rata-rata dan jangan pernah kau menatap mata nya karena kau akan jatuh semakin dalam terhadap sosok sempurna itu.

"Kau tidak beristirahat ?" ucapnya khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, dia tau kalau pemuda dihadapannya ini baru pulang dari Berlin dan dia tau apa yang pemuda itu lakukan selama disana. Karena, sosok pemuda didepannya ini adalah sosok yang terpenting dalam dihidupnya namun seperti mutiara hitam yang masih terbelenggu dalam cangkang. Sosok yang kelihatan polos diluar namun menyimpan sejuta macam misteri didalamnya. Bahkan dia pun sangat takut untuk hanya mengorek sedikit dari sejuta misteri didalamnya.

"Aku tidur selama perjalanan kemari, ge"lihatlah dia yang mengkrucutkan bibir peachnya bibir yang selalu membuat mabuk para lelaki."Bahkan aku sampai pegal hanya untu tidur dalam perjalanan"lanjutnya sambil merenggangkan badannya.

"Kau tidak memberitau ku! Buat apa kau punya handphone kalau kau tidak berkomunikasi dengan ku, _cantik_ "_mata itu oh_ jangan , jangan keluarkan lirikan mata itu ,mata yang akan membuat pemuda polos situ semakin tenggelam dalam pesonamu.

"Kau seperti tidak tau aku,ge? Aku tidak boleh membawa handphone saat aku bekerja dan yaaah _Mama _akan dengan tegas untuk itu"terlihat perubahan pesat dari wajah namja itu. Di peluknya pemuda tadi dalam dekapan hangatnya. Sungguh dia tidak bermaksud apapun.

"Maaf, Zi .. aku terlalu egois dan tidak memikirkan tentangmu"pemuda dengan segala pesona itu malah jatuh lebih dalam pada Zitao disembunyikannya wajah nantampan itu di lekuk jenjang leher Zitao.

"Ge~~… seharusnya aku lah yang berkata seperti itu" senyumnya sembari mengeratkan rengkuhan dari pemuda itu.

"Kau sehat?"tanyanya. Zitao sedikit tersenyum karena geli yang dia rasakan karena suara pemuda itu yang berat menggelitik mengangguk."Syukurlah, asal kau sehat … aku senang, Zi". Pemuda itu melepas pelukannya, dan memegang wajah Zitao agar menghadap kepadanya. Di elusnya pelan pipi itu, hidung itu dan bibir itu semua… semuanya…. Bahkan hanya dengan sentuhan minim ini seolah menjadi candu baginya.

"Menginaplah malam ini, temani aku "mohonnya.

"Ge… maaf aku tidak bisa"sesal Zitao.

"Apa? Kenapa? Apakah ada yang mendahuluiku?"sedikit perubahan nada yang membuat Zitao takut. Melihat Zitao ketakutan pemuda itu harus sabar dan bersabar 'lagi'.

"Apa _Mama_ mu tidak membiarkanmu beristirahat? Zi…. Ku mohon ini…. Ini… tidak sehat… kau tau ?" Kekhawatiran selalu ada di benak pemuda itu. Yang di maksud beristirahat disini adalah beristirahat dari pekerjaan sex Zitao. Memang susah mengeluarkan Zitao dari dunia kelam itu, apa lagi Zitao sangat didukung oleh _Mama_-nya.

Tidak! Ini bukan semata-mata kemauan Zitao tapi… dari sebagian sejuta misteri yang tersimpan di kehidupan Zitao, pemuda itu tau bahwa Zitao…..

_tidak diinginkan._

"Maaf ,ge"lirihnya sambil meremas bajunya sendiri.

"Ahh…Zi… maaf aku harus latihan basket . kau bisa pulang sendiri?"Zitao mengangguk. Perlahan jarak diantara mereka pun menipis , Zitao pun menutup matanya. _Jangan kau tidak bisa melakukan ini!_ . dirasakannya kecupan ringan di kening Zitao.

"Maaf" satu kata dari pemuda itu dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan Zitao sendiri…..lagi

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf , ge. Maaf Kris-ge" bulir-bulir air mata Zitao mengalir , tangannya seakan menggapai sosok pemuda yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

_Jauh sangat jauh_

_Dia memang kekasihku_

_tapi_

_tidak layak untuk menjadi kekasihku_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC / END**

**Thank you for readers **

**Back?**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**.**

**.**

**OK**

**(membungkuk 90°)**

**author note:**

Mianhe baru ngelanjutin, soalnya baru bisa buka FFN ni. entah laptopku error ditambah webnya error juga . jadi baru bisa ngelanjutin.

follow :

Twitter :** Egiiey_B2utys**

Line :** Egiiey_3003**

Instagram :** Egiiey_EG**


End file.
